


criminal

by insikk



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brace yourselves, F/F, Guns, Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not for the faint of heart, Torture, Violence, ao3 tags slay, i'm sorry yoohyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insikk/pseuds/insikk
Summary: You lure me in and shake me. Soothe me just to torture me again.Drag me in deeper. I don’t want to get away.
Relationships: can't spoil can we?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags carefully before proceeding. If it isn’t your cup of tea, don’t read. Most likely won't go the way you think is going to.
> 
> Inspired by Taemin’s Criminal.

Yoohyeon groaned and tried to block the beeping sound resonating in her room, pressing her pillow tightly against her head. 

Whatever peaceful sleep she was having came to a halt the moment the obnoxiously loud sounds of her alarm went off. After a few seconds of trying to ignore it, she forced her half-asleep state to move, barely reaching with her arm where she knew her bedside table was at. 

The noise stopped but she winced at the too familiar crash of her phone hitting the ground. She sighed, hoping that the screen didn’t crack. It was her fourth replacement already and her father had been too persistent on needing her to be more independent and responsible like an adult. She didn’t want to spend her savings on repairs again. It was only 7 am. She didn’t have the energy for this. 

Deciding on pursuing the family business meant that she had to endure another two long years in university and graduate successfully in economics, therefore having to attend classes at ungodly hours in the morning the majority of her days. 

Not shedding her blankets yet, she got up and cocooned her way to the closet to pick her outfit. Her tastes throughout the years remained consistent and, until now, were made up of oversized hoodies alongside comfortable sweatpants. There wasn’t that much of a choice to make, and settled with a plain white t-shirt, her favorite brown hoodie and a set of gray pants. After that, she heading to the bathroom, not fully there yet and carelessly hit her right foot against her bed, pain shooting right up her spine. She swallowed the curse about to leave her mouth and decided to keep going with her morning routine and just shower already. She didn’t have time to waste, unfortunately. She needed to get ready. 

Once she was got out of the shower, she slowly went to kneel besides her abused phone, reaching for it and turning it carefully as if she would break it more, not that it mattered if it was already cracked. To her relief, more scratches were added to the screen, but no great damage was made after giving it a close look. 

The clock in the home screen showed 7:23 am. She had enough time to eat a quick breakfast before her driver arrived at her apartment. She glanced to the side, to the mess her bed was, deciding to just leave it be and deal with it when she returned later in the evening. Keeping that line of thought, she assumed it was probably necessary to clean up her entire apartment at this point. 

There really wasn’t any harm done -being messy with her cleaning chores- unless her father found out, though it was an unlikely thing to happen. The company was his priority, no matter the circumstances, but especially this year. The last few games released became a huge success and with the large amount of hype still in the air, he had to make sure that other companies were willing to invest in KM Interactive for future projects. Meaning he hadn’t set foot in her complex in months and the radio silence between them was only cut by his few texts asking his daughter about her progress in her academics. 

Or by Yoohyeon if she was in dire need of “funds”, but he never answered back to those directly. She would always be given a message by Sunghoon and a black credit card registered under her name. 

She grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen, mindlessly scrolling through her contacts before landing on the name she was looking for. She typed fast and put her phone down to reach for a bowl on the cupboard. In between filling it with milk and cereal, she heard her three beeps. She leaned against the counter while eating spoonfuls of her meal, reading the texts she received. 

_You_

_yo what’s poppin’ midget?_

_Smallhyeon_

_would you stop calling me that?_

She could agree with Gahyeon, but deep down knew she wouldn’t be able to stop messing with her. 

_You_

_it’s the truth_

_Smallhyeon_

_you’re barely a few inches taller!!!_

_You_

_yet you can’t reach your locker without my help_

_Smallhyeon_

_bully  
btw are you already at school? _

_You_

_still waiting for Hoons to arrive, why?_

_Smallhyeon_

_I wanted to compare our frameworks hw before the bloodbath starts_

She choked with the mix of milk and cornflakes, barely able to hold it in and not splatter it all over the table. 

_You_

_fuck_

_Smallhyeon_

_you didn’t do it, did you?_

_You_

_wasn’t it due until next week??_

_Smallhyeon_

_don’t you remember miss Youjin told us she was going to a conference next week?  
she changed the deadline to today! _

_You_

_I’m screwed, aren’t I?_

_Smallhyeon_

_…  
*sigh*   
fine, I’ll let you use mine _

_You_

_you know I’ve always loved you?_

_Smallhyeon_

_yeah yeah, just get here on time_

The earlier she arrived before Miss Youjin the better her chances were to save her ass with Gahyeon’s help. 

Yoohyeon met her the first day of classes. Gahyeon was younger but unpredictably smarter than most students around Yoohyeon’s age, unsurprisingly getting into economics with a full scholarship. Yoohyeon was surprised they shared most of the advanced courses in the program, and out of curiosity approached the cheerful girl the introductory day was over. They hadn’t been apart since. 

Yoohyeon got back from her thoughts to check the time once more. She frowned. Sunghoon was unusually late. There was no way she would arrive on time in less than 15 minutes with the rush hour traffic. 

The panic that started to creep up her body was immediately gone when her driver texted her the usual text of when he would’ve arrived, waiting for her to drive her to school.   
  


_Hoons_

_I’m sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Kim. I’m parked outside._  
  


She put on her backpack quickly and headed to the front door. Slipping into her sneakers, she looked around for her keys, a beat later grabbing them from the wooden table. 

She opened the door but stopped midway leaving when the cold air blew against her. She almost forgot to take her jacket. She turned, grabbed it from the clothes rack, then shut the door with a slam and locked the apartment right after. 

A wave of relief washed her body when her eyes landed on the familiar black sedan parked in front of her building. She entered the car before the cold made her shiver more than it already was. 

The interior was blissfully warm unlike the outside. She couldn’t help but sigh from the comfort it gave her. Sunghoon started the engine and began to head towards her university’s - University of Seoul- campus. Now with her mind less worried, she greeted her driver on the seat in front of her. 

“Morning Hoons” she tossed her bag to the other side of the backseat. 

“Good morning Ms. Kim” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve told you, no need to be so formal with me” 

“I’m sorry Ms. Kim” 

A click. 

She chuckled, “I’m not giving up you hear me? You’ll give in someday” 

With her mild levels of stress almost gone, she got comfortable in her seat. Her daily coffee was placed in the passenger's cup holder. She smiled, thankful that Sunghoon never missed a day to make everything easier for her. She grabbed the hot beverage, immediately warming her freezing fingers; she squeezed them harder. 

Yoohyeon drank from her cup, careful not to burn her tongue like the many other times she did in her mornings. As she took sips, she looked through the window, the scenery changing with ease as the car kept going towards its destination at a steady pace. 

The trees that once were a mix of red and yellow now were left only with branches with a layer of snow. Establishments were decorated with sets of Christmas lights all throughout the streets. Passerby carried gift boxes, stuffed animals and what not, probably as presents for the holidays. Winter wasn’t her favorite season of the year, but she liked Christmas nonetheless. Something about carols, parties with gift exchanges and an abundant dinner menu along with hot chocolate in company of family (or in her case her close friends) made her truly happy. 

She contemplated for a second, turning her head to face the back of the driver’s seat. The movement must’ve been rather quick, and the backlash made her sight slightly blurry around the edges. Or at least she thought it was because of that. She blinked hard a few times, before saying what she initially wanted to ask. 

“Could you turn the radio on Hoons?” 

Another click. 

“Yes Ms. Kim,” followed by the same noise one more time. 

Yoohyeon furrowed her eyebrows at his response. Something felt off. He was being curt, and it was strange even if it came from him. Maybe his morning hadn’t been great, because she couldn’t think of anything else as to why he was acting like this. However, she didn’t want to push. If he wasn’t ready to walk about whatever was bothering him, she could wait if he wanted to open up. After all, Sunghoon trusted her, she considered him a friend and was certain the former felt the same way. 

The soft melodies of holidays songs filling the car made her worries stop from going further. But the feeling of uneasiness remained. 

Drinking in one go the remaining of her latte, she looked back at the outside view. She got so distracted with her thoughts she hadn’t realize the downtown stores were vanished, replaced by tall department buildings that resembled the ones she had seen just besides the Han river sometime. 

Thinking it once again, it wouldn’t be possible. If that were the case, they were going the opposite direction of were her school was. She maintained her gaze at them and noticed how their edges weren’t that straight, bending to whichever direction. She was imagining things or her vision had gotten worse. 

“Umm, Hoons?”, the lump in her throat made it hard to talk, “aren’t we headed to the university?” 

“Yes, Ms. Kim” was what Sunghoon responded, and she couldn’t longer pass over the clicks accompanying his speech, settling in Yoohyeon’s mind. She wondered what that sound was. 

From the space in between the front seats, Yoohyeon saw the Hangang white bridge coming into view. Unconsciously, she started to fidget with her hands, a habit whenever she got nervous. 

“B-but isn’t the campus on the other side of the city?” 

Now as clear as water, a click. 

“Yes, Ms. Kim”, followed by another. 

Yoohyeon couldn’t help the goosebumps traveling through her body. 

“I-I th-think I should c-call my father” she stuttered, reaching for her cellphone inside her right pocket. She cursed at herself for struggling to grab the device due to her hands trembling. Not only that, but when she eventually got it out, she realized just how much her vision was getting worse. After unlocking it, she tried tapping her way to her contacts’ list, missing each time even though she could see two blurry sets of each icon on the screen. 

From the corner of her eye, she distinguished the expanse of the huge river, now below them, as the car kept moving. 

Her phone fell to the floor. She dove fast to search for it under the seat, too fast that the seatbelt forced her back to the backrest. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to somehow relax in the situation she was in. She tried again, bending down but pausing midway when a voice interrupted the silence in the vehicle. She didn’t notice the radio had been turned off. 

“Ms. Kim” 

That wasn’t Sunghoon’s voice. 

The person in the front placed a grey box, black buttons warped one next to another, looking maybe like a tape recorder, on top of the glove compartment in between the front seats. It was hard to make out. Yoohyeon had no idea what was happening. 

“Don’t try anything” 

Panic filled her body. The person driving the car wasn’t Sunghoon. She had to get out of there. Why hadn’t she noticed before? Who was driving the car? If this person was driving, what had happened to her driver? She blinked. Sunghoon wasn’t there. Whether she winced at the meaning behind that or the headache blooming in her head she didn’t know. 

A dark shape flied across the front, so quickly she almost missed it, landing on the passenger’s seat. Catching onto the black and white that colored the shape, she was certain it was the driver’s hat. 

Going back to her task at hand, she made an effort to bend lower, stretching her fingers so much it almost hurt until she grasped her phone. She would call anyone at this point, had to make sure at least someone knew she was in trouble and needed help. She clumsily tapped to any phone number and waited for the line to connect. 

But it didn’t. 

She tried again and again and no matter how many times she did, the call just didn’t connect. Scenarios run through her head. She shook them away, trying to not let the panic win her over. After several tries with the same outcome, she glanced to the right corner of the screen. An “x” sign was next to a row of empty signal bars, as if mocking her. 

She threw the phone away and turned side to side, looking for anything that could help her get out of there. It only made her headache worse, and the blurriness to fill her vision fully. Only bended blobs and blurry colors of the car interior were left. It didn’t matter, she convinced herself, she wouldn’t give up. 

Making another attempt to do something, she searched for a silver blur on the door on her left side. When her fingers hooked with it, she used all her strength to open the door. Once. The sweat trickling down her face got in her eyes. She swiped it away with the back of her hand. She attempted again. Twice. It didn’t budge. 

She lunged herself with the adrenaline she had left to the other side of the seat. She banged the door with one hand, the other failing as well at opening the door. The car was locked. 

She took deep long drags of air as her breathing was becoming slower. The rush of energy from before was wearing out, now the thumping of her heart slowing down too. She had no strength left, she couldn’t do anything besides laying down on the seat, her body feeling heavy. Her head rested in an awkward position, being on top of her bag. She didn’t even try to look for something inside it that could help her. She only carried books and uncompleted work sheets, and her body was as if it had given up. 

With effort, she turned her face to the driver’s seat, blinking with difficulty. Her eyes were almost hurting, it was difficult to keep them open. There was a mix of browns and blondes blending sluggishly together where she supposed a head had to be. They had short hair, probably shorter than shoulder length. It made her want to laugh, it was useless to be perceptive of those details just now. 

Her sight turned black as seconds passed by, the images fading further and further away. Her eyes rolled back, ultimately closing, as her mind shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t have a schedule; updates will be inconsistent and random. May work on other stories at the same time since my writer’s block is a pain in the ass. Comments are always appreciated; first story so feedback would be great.


End file.
